hyrule's new story high school
by silver fire wolf
Summary: ok sveral teenagers or people that look like one a few kids all going to high school but hteirs a few problem one one of the teachers are insain two one of the group members shrinks some times as well as an atchent evil ocs wanted
1. oc registration

Me*sitting on chair*: Ok this is another oc submitting story sorry while I work on the other two and the Pokeharvest one shots and my other fics I will write in this with my new friends here every one who's read at lest a few of my fic will recognize them say hi to Allen and the twin keykeyoh and kagomay note these are not the Inuyasha one

Allen*walks in*: hello

Keykeyoh and Kagomay*runs in and giggles*: hi

Me: to tell you this ch is just explanations

Allen: the questions needed to answer

k&k: and introductions

Me: ok so in this fic it's a modern day time and it's in a high school during fresh man year and there are several races

Allen: toughs races are Hylia (Me: ex: link and Zelda hylian is their language), Zora (ex: ruto), goron, human, Anouki, Deku (please make it ether a scrub or a business one in training), Gerudo( may people be reminded gaanondork hehe dose not exists in this time is sealed up and most of them will be female I will only allow one person to enter a male one but if I get several submits I'll pick the best one), Keaton only three tails and more kitsunish please), Kokiri (times can change), Rito, Tokay, and Twili

Me: and I know several races aren't their but if you want to include them go a head and I will take mad shrubs but they will be watched

K&K: question time yae

**Name: (first and last if you do it Japanese style please tell me)**

**Age: (some were around the teens but if your cariter is super smart ok)**

**Gender: male or female**

**Race:**

**Looks: (any thing like hair and skin and eyes or and physical stuffs unless you get waay to descriptive sorry but two of my co host are five tear olds)**

**Clothes: (must have normal out side school clothes cause this is like a Japanese school)**

**Swim suite: (for summer or swim team)**

**Personality:**

**Sexuality: ( bi gay lesbian or strait)**

**Do you want them set up: yes or no**

**What do they think of my craters:**

Allen: ok that's done

Me: great and if we missed any thing please put it with them oh and you can also have half races like one of my craters

K&K: the more we know the more likely the cariter is to be picked

Allen: do you two ever not talk at the same time

Keykeyoh *leans down hands behind her back and looks up cutely*: yes

Kagomay*puts hand behind back and leans back a little*: why

Allen*sits in a chair*: no resin

Me: ok here are my craters and craters that I do not own but will be seen

**Name: Higure Hakumei (for toughs who don't know I use an English to Japanese translator and her name means twilight [Higure] dusk [Hakumei])**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: female**

**Race: half Zora half human**

**Looks: has pale blue skin sea green eyes bluish greenish wavy hair and two small decorative white with light blue splotches fin things (I really don't know what their called) looks some what attractive**

**Clothes: a black Nightwish baggy t shirt, baggy blue jeans, and blue and black tennis shoes and a choker with a dragon head on it**

**Swim suite: Blue on piece with a fish scale design**

**Personality: tom boy **

**Sexuality: strait**

**Name: aka ame (translation red [aka] rain [ame])**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: male**

**Race: half Deku scrub half mad Deku (or what ever their call it just occurred to me that mat not be what their called)**

**Looks: short light brown wood (hehe) light red eyes gold tinted green leaves looks overly cute (girls unless their personality prevent it glomp him a lot)**

**Clothes: a green t shirt and a pair of brown shorts with brown and green tennis shoes**

**Swim suite: green swim trunks and an over sized green t shirt**

**Personality: childish yet mature**

**Sexuality: bi**

**Name: yaiba taka (blade [yaiba] hawk [taka])**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: female**

**Race: half Rito other half unknown possibly Sheikah**

**Looks: tanish skin, goldish reddish eyes, a small some what hawk like beak, with silvery hawk wings, brownish blondish silverish long strait hair**

**Clothes: wares a pink t shirt with a kitten on it, a white skirt with pink flowers on it with black shorts underneath and pink sandals**

**Swim suite: a pink two piece with a flower design**

**Personality: cool athletic shy girl who is usuall voted as scary unless you know them well**

**Sexuality: strait**

**Name: Allen Kakudo**

**Age: 12 (him I make an exception on)**

**Gender: male **

**Race: human**

**Looks: has red brown hair that touches the tips of his ears, white skin, blue eyes, he has a cross shaped scar on his left cheek**

**Clothes: wares a red t shirt, black shorts, grey socks (most people usually wear white or don't were them at all), white shoes, and a necklace that has what looks like a netnavi symbol and always carries his blue and black back pack with him.**

**Swim suite: black swim trunks with red and grey stripes going down the sides**

**Personality: calm selfed but kind person **

**Sexuality: strait**

**Name: Evaliney Bloom (normally called Eva)**

**Age: Appears 15 but real age unknown**

**Gender: female**

**Race: human**

**Looks: has shoulder length chocolate brown hair, white slightly tanned yet pale skin, green grey eyes, heavily developed (and keykeyoh and kagomay know this already she's their cousin), and a normal hot looking though seemingly muscular**

**Clothes: wears a long grey dress with a heart on the front color of heart changes dayly with a white tank top and pink shorts underneath does not wear shoes and socks unless has too**

**Swim suite: grey one piece swim with a pink heart on it and little black and purple lines making a design around it**

**Personality: shy sweet kind loving (but very deadly towards perverts and hurts toughs who curse unless in school she lets it slid by)**

**Sexuality: strait (she has a boy friend right maxforce)**

Allen: now the not technically own by apapa-chan cariter

Me: by the way gammaTron I hope you read this fic it will help with Eva's cariter development specially since she' a dimetion hopper

**Name: Link**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: male **

**Race: Hylia (what else)**

**Looks: umm blond hair, blue eyes, white skin right**

**Clothes: green t shirt, white shorts, brown shoes, and a green base ball cap**

**Swim suite: green swim trunks**

**Personality: humble but brave**

**Sexuality: strait (for this fic of mine)**

**Name: Zelda**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: female**

**Race: Hylia**

**Looks: long blond hair, white some what tanish skin, and blue eyes**

**Clothes: a purple t shirt, a long pink skirt and black tennis shoes**

**Swim suite: pink with her family's symbol on the front (dad had it made for her birth day)**

**Personality: wise (all I can say)**

**Sexuality: strait**

**Name: Dark (muwahaha cough cough)**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: male**

**Race: unknown **

**Looks: black hair red eyes very pale skin**

**Clothes: black long sleeved shirt, grey pants black shoes and base ball cap but worn backwards**

**Swim suite: black swim trunks**

**Personality: err cocky **

**Sexuality: unknown **

**Name: oni **

**Age: 15 (I know their all 15 sigh)**

**Gender: male**

**Race: unknown**

**Looks: white skin, hair, white pupil less eyes**

**Clothes: a blue t shirt, white shorts, blue white and some what goldish shoes**

**Swim suite: yellow gold colored swim trunks**

**Personality: quite mostly observant and possibly dangerous **

**Sexuality: unknown**

**Name: Vaati**

**Age: err he looks 15 at least (hehehe)**

**Gender: male**

**Race: Minish (or picori for though un familiar with the term and it's the manga version)**

**Looks: long strait cut violet hair, white paleish skin, red eyes and pale red cheeks (he's a cute Picori)**

**Clothes: purple long sleeved shirt, purple BOYS pants (I swear if any one says any thing I will sick a pack of werewolves and wolf demons on them) purple shoes and a purple base ball cap**

**Swim suite: purple swim trunks**

**Personality: err kinda curious due to being a now human/ Hylia sized but slightly shorter Picori and kind of a lone wolf (which does not make sense because wolves are pack animals)**

**Sexuality: unknown**

Me *stands up*: by the way mef to all toughs whom don't like villains some are really cool ya know

Allen: any way we should describe the uniform

Kagomay: and say what clubs and other classes besides math science history -

Allen: they get it now two things one why am I in the story and two kagomay were is your sister

Me: Becase i like useing you in stories

Kagomay: bath room oh yae and the teams

Me*sweat drops and sits down*: ok

Allen: any way here's the uniform

_Girls_

_Spring summer _

_A white and green short seifuku or sailor uniform with white shoes will be made to fit each girl according to race_

_Fall winter_

_A long sleeved version of the uniform_

_Boys all year long_

_Grey tsume-er or boys Japanese school uniform used in middle and high school_

Me: ok before we tell you the classes and stuff pick two cllases and what clubs and of sports your wanting your cariters in I'm going to say this now all the cariters I'm putting in all ready have them and that will be introduced and I will pm everyon to talk about cariter sceduals and now Keykeyoh since your back

Keykeyoh: right

Clubs

Kendo club

Video game

Book club 

Demon club (ya we don't know ether only the members do)

Math club

French club

Card games cub (yae)

Sewing club

Acting club

Magic club (again we don't know members only thing)

Animal care club

Teams (not the ones that go with clubs)

Soccer team

Swim team

Foot ball team (A/N: oh joy Al/N: apapa-chan)

Tennis team

Track team

Cross country

Base ball team

Soft ball team

Basket ball team

Classes 

French (learn the language)

Spanish

Japanese (I thought it was a good idea)

Acting

Speech

Typing

Course

Band

Orcastra

Home E.C.

Computer class

P.E.

Ancient languages (plus what ever language that Picori's speak which I believe is Japanese words spelt back wards)

Design

Art (no not the same thing art can only be taken if you take design first I know totally bogus but that's how my school is too)

Me: and that's it

Allen: ok then I can already see which clubs and teams I'm going to be in and what club Eva's going to be in

K&K: kittys be ware hehehehe

Me: sweat drop ok any way please review and or pm If you want to submit your cariter privatly


	2. proluge

Me *with eyes closed*: ok this is the prologue yae Allen are you ok

Allen*looking pale*: no because of one of the later on chs

K&K: why

Allen *shows them the card*: it's not right

K&K: Yae

Me: any way I don't own the legend of Zelda and if I did it' would still be putting out it's first game oh and I meant to say Allen's half vamp and has three forms last time my bad

_________

Prologue

_________

"dammit" yelled Higure Getting on her shoes for school as she ran out the door "this is just great if I don't hurry I'll be late for school". she ran past a flower shop were her mom a Zora was buying flowers before noticing her daughter.

"oh Hi Higure sweaty" she said

"hi mom can't talk now gonna be late if I don't hurry" Higure said running by after temporarily stopping. Her mom chuckled a little.

"I wonder how long it will take for her to find out me and her father set the alarm clock to be 45 minutes faster so she'd be on time" she chuckled to her self. Walking to her home humming a soft tune only a musical Zora would know.

Mean while "bye mom bye dad" said Allen as he left home it had been a while exactly two months since they moved from den tech and his friends who still visit him. Exactly 5 months since they moved from America to their funny enough he felt good he was no longer going to be chased by wired creatures (A/N: oh how ironic thoughts words Al/N:*growls at me*) any more. He looked up before closing his eyes and stretching his arms. "wonder how the gang's doing heck if any thing Len and greagar are having a trans dimetonial argument again and both Chaud and Falzer are trying to stop it while Lan netto and Neko and Naruto are laughing on the side lines" Allen mused while walking toward the school till…

"watch out" yelled Higure running Allen saw how fast the not full human girl was. Just as she was about to run in to him he got out of the way befor collision but she fell to the ground still. He observed her not to be a pervert or any thing just to see what other race she was though it should have been notice able but he had seen other races with blue skin and green hair they were not fun. But he determined Zora due to the fins on her shoulders and he was glad right now he was also not full human but also glad he was able to hide it. "uhh sorry I really thought I was going to run into you" she said as Allen helped her up.

"it's not a problem why are you in such a rush by looking at your uniform you go to the same school I do and it doesn't start for another 30-35 minutes" Allen said checking his watch.

"wha- that means MY PARENTS RIGED MY ALARM CLOCK" said/yelled Higure as she became mad.

"well it is the first day of school by the way I'm Allen" said Allen as he held out his hand.

"ya your right I'm Higure" she said now shaking Allen's hand.

"twilight interesting first name" said Allen as they started walking.

"my dad named me and it didn't help I was born exactly during twilight" said Higure

"hu and your mom agreed to it" asked Allen

"ya she says it fits me to nothing more fierce than a twilight creatures she says and I can beat any that come my way cool hu" said/asked Higure

"really according to what I've read the most fierce creature in the world would be a god or fierce deity or maybe even the ancient sealed away Gerudo king" said Allen

"god and fierce deity maybe the old sealed away dude no heck a kid beat him a kid no one that powerful would get beat by a kid" Higure said then Allen laughed kinda looking girlish due to hand covering his mouth some what. "what"

"haha sorry but I've seen pretty powerful people go down by kids" said Allen

"oh ya name one person you know" said Higure glaring at the boy.

"me and my friends" said Allen that made her stop in her tracks he stopped soon after.

"who did you guys (Allen "and girls") beat" Asked Higure

"a sorceress name Kakala pretty nasty woman if you asked me none of us could move for days after the final fight" said Allen shaking a little "that woman was crazy"

"really" asked a voice they turned around to see Aka their taping his little Deku foot with another Deku beside him.

"Glad you could join us aka" said Higure "oh who's this" she looked at the Deku he had a Large Spherical Head with a less prominent Deku mouth, Happy, Orange, glowing eyes, Crazy Bird's Nest-like mess of leaves as hair, also has a tail with a leaf growing on the tip.

"this is Ki Nushi I meet him over the summer" said Aka "who's that any way"

"I'm Allen… Allen kyuuketsuki Kakudo" said Allen (A/N: I will put all translations at the end comments)

"that's your full name" asked Higure

"ya kinda strange since my middle and first name clash in the greatest amount" said Allen 'though my dad thought it be nice to see the two words together'

"meeting new friends Allen" a voice said behind them that made Allen's heart race a mille a second (Al/N: could it really be A/N: read and find out). They turned around to see a girl she had red hair, ruby rd eyes, and tan skin. If any one wasn't mystified on the girl they noticed Allen's nose start bleeding (Al/N: I don't think that way). "well"

"um ya Ruby I-I'm just shocked to see you here I mean I moved from den tech and thought I'd never see you again because you hardly visited guess I was wrong" admitted Allen then he looked at his watch "umm we only have 20 minutes before school starts". that made every one start running why if you wondering because it would have taken 19 minutes to get their walking speed both Deku boys were picked up and ran with to the school. Running cuts the time in half.

At the school "moi their if they don't hurry we'll be late" said Yaiba standing next to Eva (A/N: to any one who doesn't know Eva hates being called her birth name it's almost like a pervert to her) and another girl. She was a Hylia that was 5 foot eight inches tall, auburn brown hair that is chin length and curled at the ends, stunning sapphire blue eyes, fair toned, has a scar above the left eye.

"don't worry they'll be here especially if they met my friend Allen" said Eva

"hmm Hey Kirsten what do you think" asked Yaiba

"we should trust Eva's judgment" said Kristen

"well if they don't hurry they'll be late" said Zelda her the three look like each other wonders and Vaati groined them. Eva sighed and held her head in her hand then they herd whistling as two male random oc's walked by every one with in a 5 mille radiuses could feel her death aura. Then the other members of the group ran up.

"your almost late we have at least 9 minutes to get to class" panted Allen

"great lets compare list first" said Eva then Allen noticed her

"mom problems again" he asked

"yes" answered Eva (A/N: if anyone reads mine or maxforce' fics you would find out in the second one I ever published and the first one he made that her mom hates her). Allen sighed they all got their classes they found out they all had the same home room and basically classes except for extra curricular ones besides a few. Some of them smiled Eva, Ruby and Allen thought it was odd though. They didn't have much time to think on it though because they had to hurry to homeroom.

when they got to the homeroom they saw several kids there. Most of them minding their own business. Some were talking with each other some were being the class clowns. The group besides Eva Allen and Ruby sat together why because most the group wanted to stay together. Allen sat next to ruby who sat next to a window opened a book which he's famous for doing in a heated fight it was titled Elements of the Mind. Eva sat by her self next to the last window in the class room. Then the teacher came in. she had mid back long dark chocolate brown hair, yellow green eyes, and white skin. She wore a long green dress and green high heals. But that's not what caught the groups attention the fact that she looked like a lees developed taller and older looking Eva. Eva knew who this was mound a little and hit her head on the desk. "hello class I'm your home room teacher Lita bloom but class please call me Lita Not Ms. Bloom or stuff like that got it good now roll call. Let's see oh well well this is fun my little sister is here Eva bloom"

"Lita-onee-chan" moaned Eva lifting her head from the desk. 'this is going to be one odd year' thought Allen as Lita continued roll call

_____

Me: that was fun

Allen: I Hate you right now

K&K: translation time

Ki Nushi means tree lover

Kyuuketsuki means vampire

Kakudo means Angle

Moi is a Japanese way to show annoyance

Onee-chan is along the lines of big sister so Lita onee-chan means Lita big sister

Allen: Ki Nushi is Quizy's oc

Kristen is Sorafi Lynn Mioto's oc

Ruby is Jetsuko1's oc

K&K: Ruby is also Allen's girl friend

Allen *falling out of chair with a blush*: gak

Me: ok see you all in ch one


	3. ch 1 math class

Me: ya chapi time

Allen: I swear you read too many of Madjack89's fics to come up with that idea

K&K: be glad it's not till ch 18

Allen: don't remind me

Me: any way I don't own legend of Zelda or some of the ocs but I do own Allen, Eva, Higure, Aka, and yaiba yae fic time

______

Chapter 1: math troubles

______

"of all the classes to have first it had to be math" growled Aka (A/N: he's got a lot against math) as his leaves became more golden (K&K/N: that happens every time he gets mad).

"hey at least it's the first day teachers never give out work on the first day" said Higure that calmed him down and turned his leaves back to normal. They walked untill they got to a blue door that said math on it (Al/N: all the class room doors are different colors unless it's the same class). The group besides Allen was a little nervous they waited a little.

"um guys we have one minute to get to class" said Allen looking at his watch now this was a bluff and only Eva knew it every one else ran in the class room to sit in a seat. "we really only had 3 minutes left". Eva nodded and went in Allen followed soon after.

A little after the bell rang the teacher walked in ,now any one that's a megaman fan would recognize her but for LoZ fans sakes I changed her looks to fit the story because it's not suppose to be a cross over, she had long brown hair that had black and purple streaks in it, brown glaring eyes, white skin (I know I know bear with me people), she wore a purple tank top and black pants with black pants, she was scowling. "hello class I'm ms. Yuri I know this is the first day in all but according to the principle were suppose to get to know are students now what I want you all to do is make on different sides and sheets of paper I want you to write down your likes dislikes things you purely love things you absolutely hate a few facts about your self and lies people tell others about you as well as a list of your favorite activities start now" then a hand was raised "yes"

"isn't this math" asked Vaati

"yes but it's the first day in fact I suggest you make copies of these things" said ms. Yuri "now start and I'll let you talk the last 10 minutes of class"

"hai" said the class she went behind her desk and was taking roll call silently with pictures of the students next to their names. While she did this their was one very I mean VERY familiar face. It was Allen him self in the pitcher tough which had to be at least a few months old he didn't have a scar. (oh thoughts are from now on going to be _'like this'_ ok) _' well I'll be he really didn't have the scar then' _she thought as she continued roll cal after looking up at the boy who was doing his work unlike most the class but it seemed all his friends who were some what glaring (except Ki Nushi and Eva) at him due to what she herd from out in the halls earlier (note since hall time is so short that will be included in the chs). She laughed a little at the though a girl who can ditect lies no mater how good and a boy who could lie so smooth that it seemed like he was telling the truth. She looked at their group a princess and hero that will be reincarnated every time they die as the same person a picori two dekus a half Zora two boys that look like the mention first one a half Zora a half Rito and a Hylia girl as well as a full vampire (A/N: haha Allen's dating her Al/N: shut up just shut up). She wondered how this wired little group was part what the principal chosen group. She wondered why the principal was such a whack job any way well at least he wasn't Mrs. Grade god what a wired name. then the wind blew which was wired the window wasn't open.

"ms. Yuri Vaati used magic in class" said a random student

"no I didn't" said Vaati confused he truly looked confused but what was noticeable was he shrunk down to his real picori (or Minish) size. Many kids burst out laughing.

"shut up now or no talking time" Yelled Yuri obviously p off. Every one laughing shut up immediately. The picori (the word I use the most will be this) boy felt embarrassed but continued to work with his bigger than him pencil. (oh I forgot speech thought is _**'this' **_ok) _**'ok Eva that was odd agreed' **_said Allen in thought to the girl

'_**yes that was but how did wind he needs wind to stay in his more human sized form' **_spoke back Eva

'_**makes since Lita likes leaving the windows open and the bath rooms have open windows that no one can reach' **_said Allen musing in thought

'_**to true' **_spoke back Eva. Then they cut the link (oh god hahaha ha sorry) and continued their work they really wanted to finish and quick. Eva had the upper hand though because of mental genetic obtained powers she finished her paper fast Allen though had a long long list of likes loves and hates hardly any dislikes. 'but he also had several other pages filled ou- hey her was reaching in his back pack that little sneak he figured out the teachers would do this darn it Allen' Eva thought doing some of the Narrating that I'm suppose to do. Any way yes Allen figured it out and wrote all night long but he's not tired due to half of his blood line. So yae Vaati was picori sized so he's allowed to use a little magic. Eva's done thanks to her blood line. Every one else though hehe had a hard time because they had no magic or blood lines to count on (I just realized I was using a Naruto term DAM YOU NARUTO UZAMAKI) ya so they had it rough. And since she had nothing better to do Eva counted all the friends she's ever made. 'let's see link and his friends their 5, Yaiba and her friends 5, 1 other as well err oh darnet I have a lot of friends in other worlds and places too hmm what's Allen doing' Eva thought before looking at the boy. He was now struggling? Yes struggling with his back pack 'if an Alligator pops out of their Allen's going to be the first one to scream' thought Eva 'he did last time' she smiled and had a flash back

_flash back Allen Eva a white hared girl and some other kids were in Allen's room while he cleaned out his back pack………… again for the 10__th__ time for the week "I swear my parents put this stuff in here" said Allen as he was half way in his back pack._

"_hehehehe really Allen" laughed the girl next to Eva_

"_yes Luna" said Allen coming out of said Backpack looking at the girl. Then when almost no one was paying Atchison a Alligator was crawling out._

"_uh Allen" said one of the people who had black and white hair and had some red strakes in it._

"_yes" said Allen_

"_look at your back pack' he said Allen then turned around and…_

_It was a peaceful seen out side till "'' screamed Allen then a smack and thud was herd. Back in side their was a passed out Allen and a brown haired boy who was wearing cobalt blue jungle green and some red and yellow._

"_greagar" sighed the other boy as he looked at the now unctuous Allen and Alligator end flash back_

'I wonder what greagar did with the Alligator he better not have hurt it' Eva was so deep in thought she didn't realize she was making faces to go along with them. Every one was now looking at her. Then when she snapped back to reality "uhh why is every body staring at me" asked Eva

"because of the faces you were making" answered Allen still not looking up from his back pack.

"ok" said Eva then the ten minute bell rang and almost every one started Talking.

"Hey Allen want to clean out your back pack when you get home" asked Eva jokingly with ruby

"yes but I'll need help so what happen last time won't happen again" laughed Allen equally jokingly.

"I still get night mares about what greagar might have done with the poor creature" laughed Eva.

"you do" asked Allen

"well duh" said Eva and ruby before they were all laughing.

_______

Me: that was fun oh and for any one who didn't notice I'm using mad jack's style which a few writers have used before and I like it s ya

Allen: and thanks to Quizy's advice were only taking 3 or four more ocs any ocs given after that will be a back ground character like Eva's bff Luna Rena who was the white haired girl in the flash back

Keykeyoh: oh and apapa-chan is now starting a fic called series of one and two shots

Me: this fic is to explain some things as well as stop writers block just like my free writing which if I accidentally type something good I'll save

Kagomay: now translations

Hai is yes

Me: oh the next few chs will be what every one's second mod or hour their elective classes so their kind of spread out oh and the machined teacher is _not_ the crazy teacher mentioned

Allen: ok start bets on if she's lieing or not

Me: hey!!!!!!!


	4. ch 2 pt1 coruse

Me: yae ch time

Allen: your changing the fount size??

Me: yes so I have more space to write

Allen: why

Me: so we don't get to ch 18 that fast

Allen: thank you

K&K: let's start

_______

Ch 2 pt one: chorus

_______

Eva gulped Nervously why because she and Oni (don't ask) were the only ones going to chorus. They looked nervously at the black door with blood red words that said what the class was. Eva was scared cause of stage fright not the spooky look on the door no she was use to that heck her bed room door looked similar only the words were on a piece of purple wood and held on the door buy a nail and pink chain. Oni was scared because well he's never sang before except in his shower when his brothers (link dark and oni are related in the story and their triplets) were ignoring him except that one time when Link was board. "sooo lady's first" said Oni (he is polite).

"coward" whispered Eva going in the room counting the cds she brought with her. Oni went in after wards growling a little he was no coward what the hell ever that was. (Al/N: I covered the younger girls ears).then he had to sit him self next to said girl.

Then the teacher walked in as the bell rang she (wow lot's of girl teachers). She had long pale blond hair, light blue eyes, white skin, they noticed her eye brows were a little darker than her hair. "hello class my name is Mr. kuromeru and to start the class each one of you will take a turn singing in last name alphabetical order any one with out a last name will go last" said the teacher "ms. Bloom start". Eva gulped but got up she put a cd in a cd player and stood in front of the mic. (note all songs will be in **bold and under lined with the "" **ok oh and I don't own the song)

"**I never, I never Don't wanna make you sad I never wanna make you lie I never wanna see you cry" **Eva sang after the beat started and played a little bit **"I never, I never Don't wanna make you sad I never wanna make you lie I never wanna see you cry Shadows in your eyes Your smiles colored black You don't need someone who never saw your empty life never made you smile I promised deep inside I'm gonna be the one who's gonna keep you satisfied Ill make it up to you I promise to I really wanna tell you I'm sorry You're just a part of me Still gotta let you go Please forgive meeee Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry I don't wanna break your heart again Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry I don't wanna see you cry again Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry Is there anything that I can do? Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry I don't wanna break your heart again" **the beat played a tiny bit before she started again **"I'm sorry for the lies That I kept telling you I'm sorry for the things I never said to you Expect to get your call Almost every time No matter what they said I kept pretending I was fine But I cant hide the truth I never can Its really hard to say I'm sorry You're just a part of me And I can let you go Please forgive me Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry I don't wanna break your heart again Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry I don't wanna see you cry again Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry Is there anything that I can do? Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry I don't wanna break your heart again I never wanna make you lie I never wanna see you cry I never, I never Don't wanna make you sad I never, I never Don't wanna make you sad I never wanna make you lie I never wanna see you cry No, I know, I know, I know OoohI know I need to tell you Just wanna say I'm sorry Aaah!!! Don't wanna make you sad I never wanna make you lie I never wanna make you cry see you cry I never Don't wanna make you sad I never wanna make you lie I never wanna see you cry Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry Is there anything that I can do? Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry I don't wanna break your heart again" **the beat played a little **"Ooh oh Sorry Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry Is there anything that I can do? Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry I don't wanna break your heart again" **as the beat faded Eva started panting. She was also very very happy and smiling every body applauded her.

A little while later "oni" said the teacher

Oni got up waited for the right moment and **"Togisumasareta tesume wo tata ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shinai" **the beat plated a little **"tsukuri warai...sono mama na no shiawase na no? uso wa nai? tojikomete shimau koto ga kashikoku ikiru koto ja nai migi ni narae...sore de ii no? sore ja tada no kikai ja nai? tsumetai karada no naka no atsui tamashii wo yobisamase daremo mina mune no oku ni nemuru "yasei" wo yadoshiteru Toki ni wa kusari hazushite chi wo nagase! Togisumasareta tesume wo tata Togisumasareta tesume wo tata ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke Hadaka ni natte tokihanateba kanashimi mo keseru sukoshi hamidashitemo kamawanai kimi wo kimi no tame ni gamushara ni nare shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shinai"** the beat played a bit before he continued **"Fukanou nara...akirameru no? subete owari nanimo nai Dekiru dekinai ja nakute yaru ka dou ka...tada sore dake Furueteru kimi no naka no hazeru "yasei" wo mukidashite mienai kabe wo kqwashite tsuki hi hoero! kareta koe kie yuku made sono kokoro wo sakebi yaban ni odore shinda mitai ni ikite itemo nanimo imi wa nai itami wo osotrete bakari no amaete iru gaki wa ouchi e kaere marai wo kirisaku kiba suteru you na ni kyoumi wa nai" **the beat played a little **"daremo mina mune no oku ni nemuru "yasei" wo yadoshiteru Toki ni wa kusari hazushite chi wo nagase! Togisumasareta tesume wo tata ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke Hadaka ni natte tokihanateba kanashimi mo keseru sukoshi hamidashitemo kamawanai kimi wa kimi no tame ni gamushara ni nare shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shinai" **the beat played a little before the song ended completely . The class applauded Eva laughed a little and the teacher dropped her pen with a dropped jaw. Oni sat down in his seat.

Then the class herd a scream and smack. Oni thought 'dark' (ya I'm changing it back cause I'm not use to how I was doing it). "ok class now I want you to fill out these sheets" said the teacher. She passed them out they were basically asking what ms. Yuri had them do earlier god these teacher were persistent. A quick flick of her wrist and Eva's paper was done. Every one else had a very hard time even oni. But they got it all done. Then the class had some time to talk. "god these teachers a persistent" sighed Eva.

"tell me about it" sighed oni

"what's worse is it's only the first day and I already hate the school" said Eva

"at least it's not a normal school" said oni

"what do you mean by that" asked Eva

"the school is actually designed to help make hero's like the hero of time, hero of winds, and hero of twilight" said Oni

"really" said Eva now interested

"ya but at the same time they still need to act like a normal school" said oni

"oh" said Eva "by the way what do you think that earlier sound was"

"don't think know it was dark accidentally walking in the girls bath room dose it one a year with out knowing" said Oni. Eva stared at him then laughed a little.

"dark should really pay attention more" laughed Eva putting her hands over her mouth.

"ya he does" agreed oni "by the way why are we the only ones in course"

"let's see I don't know why you are but Allen really can't sing no seriously he can't for some resin every time he tries it comes out as a squeak ruby doesn't like to sing though she can and that's all I know" said Eva

"right" said oni "can ruby sing"

"yes" said Oni "how did you meet Allen and ruby"

"well I meet Allen soon after he move to den tech a while back and I meet ruby after Allen meet her"

"really" asked Oni

"yep" said Eva then the bell to leave rang.

______

Me: short I know but this is only part one each part just tells you what happen till the bell rang

Allen: well at least I know I can't sing but why didn't you tell me before we started

Me: mef I didn't want to oh the song Eva sang was sorry by sweetbox oh and is a guitar a band or orchestra instrument and also where an ocarina

K&K: translation of the song oni sang which is called wild fang by Janne Da Arc

Raise your sharpened claws in order to shine, now bare your fangs you can't overcome this ordeal you don't attack humans a fake smile…is that it are you happy? You're not lying? Locking it away isn't living wisely go with the flow… is that what you want? Isn't that no better than a machine? Awaken the hot spirit in your cold body every one has "wildness" with in their hearts sometime you've got to loose the chains and let the blood flow Raise your sharpened claws in order to shine, now bare your fangs if you get naked and liberate yourself even the sorrow will disappear I don't care if you go out of bounds a bit be reckless for your own sake you can't overcome this ordeal you don't attack humans if it's impossible...will you give up? everything's over and nothing's left it's not a question whether you can or can't but whether you will or won't…that's all reveal the "wildness" bursting within your trembling body break down the invisible walls and howl at the moon! before your hoarse voice disappears scream with your heart and dance savagely there's no meaning in living as if you're dead spoiled children afraid of pain should just go home I've no interest in those who throw away the fangs that will shred the future every one has "wildness" with in their hearts sometime you've got to loose the chains and let the blood flow Raise your sharpened claws in order to shine, now bare your fangs if you get naked and liberate yourself even the sorrow will disappear I don't care if you go out of bounds a bit be reckless for your own sake you can't overcome this ordeal you don't attack humans

Me: creepy hu


End file.
